


When it is All Over, We Begin Again

by FireNationGojira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dadko, Dead Aang (Avatar), F/M, Katara (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Momtara, Ozai Wins, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireNationGojira/pseuds/FireNationGojira
Summary: "No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."- C.S. Lewis, 'A Grief Observed'"The darker the night, the brighter the stars"- Fyodor Dostoevsky, 'Crime and Punishment'Zuko and Katara deal with the fallout of Aang's fall and Ozai's ascension as Phoenix King, as they lose during Sozin's Comet. With no word of their friends and family's fates, they lean on each other for support. For hope. For love. And in the rubble of their failure, they find the seeds for something new, and possibly greater.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	When it is All Over, We Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that I finished a Jinko fic before a Zutara one, I promise that this will at least be the one that will make. I also need a fic where Kat and Zuzu become parents. Just saying there will be some pretty bloody parts in this fic, and the overall atmosphere is going to be pretty grim.
> 
> Katara is 15-16 and Zuko 17-18 at the start of this fic.

The abandoned house was rotten and dirty.

Much like how Zuko felt at that very moment, with his right arm wrapped around Katara's shoulders for support. He felt disgusted with himself. He felt disgusted at the world. At destiny. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to end with them waiting anxiously to see their friends appear on the horizon and burst into tears on their arrival. It was supposed to end with them declaring the War to have ended, for peace to make its long awaited return. It was supposed to end with him finding his mother, and happiness alongside his uncle, and his new friends.

Friends, he had the sinking feeling, that he wouldn't see again. Not for a long time.

But no. Instead he's here alone, only with Katara for support and companionship; hundreds of miles from his friends and allies on the other side of the world. They had no idea as to whether or not Ba Sing Se was liberated or the airfleet destroyed, but they knew one thing for certain. _Aang has fallen. Ozai has won. You need to run. Love ya, Sis. -Sokka_

The small note attached to the back of hawky, was without a shadow of a doubt written by Sokka. His messy, almost unrecognizable handwriting was unique. The fact he had written it brought a small piece of comfort to Katara in her worry for her brother. It had meant that he was at least alive long enough to send the hasty message. But the other implications were just as clear.

It wasn't faked. It wasn't wrong. It wasn't a hoax.

Aang was gone. Aang was slain by his father. And if the 14 year old airbender was indeed, truly dead, then the world was royally screwed. He was their long shot in the dark. Their final burning light of hope against the wave of ash, and blood that threatened to engulf the world. His father, Ozai, had finally gotten what he, and Zuko's grandfather, and great grandfather had always wanted: world domination, and absolute Fire Nation supremacy.

The house was also large and tall.

After receiving Sokka's warning, Katara didn't waste time in rousing Zuko, grabbing what little things they had, and making their departure upon Appa's back. They were lucky in that most of the palace's staff and guards had been fired and banished by the mentally deteriorating Azula, otherwise they would've been forced to fight in the exhausted, wounded state that they were in to escape.

It was a bittersweet gift that the universe had given them. An easy getaway, but a new, harsher reality.

Zuko was amazed, and beyond shocked to see how solid Katara had reacted to the news. The strong, unwavering front she gave as she helped half carry him out of the palace to the stables where Appa was resting. It was almost enough to fool him. Almost. He had seen her at her lowest to know when something was off.

A few questions and shaky gasps of denials from him, and she broke down in the saddle. Being a waterbender, Zuko wondered if it was possible for her to never be able to run out of tears. It broke his heart to see her shake and choke back sobs of grief and anger. Being injured, and as tired as he was, he wondered that if he wasn't, would she turn her rage upon him as an outlet. He never got to find out, as she passed out soon enough from the sheer weight of sadness that seemed to collapse on her shoulders. Without prompting or hesitation, he shuffled over, and took the reins for the moaning and groaning Appa.

He also wondered if Appa could feel Aang's pain and torment. Or even feel his final moments.

Flying northwards, Zuko was still somewhat unsteady, swaying slightly with the breeze passing over them. They had no plan. The plan was to win, and bring the world into a new era of peace and love. In their current state, he at least understood that they had to touch down somewhere; especially after all the flying Appa had done to track down June, his uncle, and then to fly to the Caldera. The poor sky bison deserved rest.

They all deserved rest. More so than most.

After steering Appa for another shaky hour, Zuko quickly realized they had cleared the northern coast of the Fire Nation mainland. At this speed and direction, they'll end right back at the Western Air Temple. That was too far however, and already tried. He needed to find something closer. Something close enough to at least be glanced over in any sweeps and searches his father would conduct to find them.

What better place to hide from the lion, than in the lion's den?

Much to both his, and Appa's relief, they found a small deserted island not far off the shore. It wasn't big enough for a whole settlement, or large enough to carry an extensive ecosystem of fauna and flora. But his golden eyes spied the peeking top of a roof behind a hill, and he made his decision. It would have to do. 

Appa half landed, half crashed on the grassy and muddy ground.

The impact woke Katara from her uneasy slumber, and she looked around them like a spooked panther wolf. After realizing they had landed, and their were no soldiers in sight, she relaxed. Only slightly. Crawling off the saddle, she landed with a slight thump on the ground as she got her bearings. Zuko clutched his chest in pain, as he followed after her to the ground below, landing with a wince.

They didn't speak for several moments. They just stood shoulder to shoulder, taking it in. Just throwing any thought of survival, escape, disaster, injury, and fear out for just a brief respite of calm quiet. Appa ultimately broke the silence as he let out a heavy groan, a sound that was filled with anguish and misery. It was terrifying to hear, let alone feel. The mighty ski bison that had taken them from one side of the world to the next, sunk a little lower to the ground. Horns pointed horizontally.

"We need to move. We need to see what that house I saw was. We need to figure out how safe this island is."

Katara didn't protest as she slinked Zuko's right arm around her, and the two gave a pained promise to return, as Appa let out another overwhelming groan. The two teens took their steps forward into the trees and bushes before them, with lead in their feet. Soon they were gone from sight.

The house was also beachside property, and had an extensive backyard.

Marching up the front steps that led to the front door, the two benders eyed their surroundings warily. The thick vines and cobwebs covering the porch and the front door were good signs that no one had been by in a long time. But it didn't hurt to be cautious. Especially at this point, where the fringes of their grasp upon reality was slipping and cracking with each minute. With a shared sigh of hesitation, they stepped in together.

The living space and the kitchen were visible from where they stood at the entrance, and from what both teens could tell, it was once high valued stuff. Everything had some form of decoration or ornaments. Engravings and patterns covered everything. Gold trims, lacquered wood, fine silk curtains, marbled floor. Whoever had this place built had to have been very rich and connected to get this place put together. They continued their march forwards, Zuko holding a hand of fire out before them for light.

The house also had cellars and an attic.

* * *

She had no tears left to give.

They have been taken from her over the last few days just like everything else has been. Crouching over the rocks that marked Appa's grave, she rocked back and forth with dry sobs heaving up her throat. The poor sky bison was found dead by Zuko and Katara on their return back from the house after sweeping it from top to bottom.

After running a gloved hand of water across his horned head, Katara shook her head sadly. Whatever it was that took Appa's life, wasn't something she could heal. Whatever it was, it was something deeply intrinsic and spiritual in nature. There was no slash, no burn, no internal bleeding, no breaking to fix. Zuko seemed to take it in as some kind of comfort, even if it saddened him. Katara just guessed it was because it was probably a peaceful, painless passing, or at least that is what they hoped it was for him. 

"At least they are with one another again, never separated for long, right?"

Zuko's reassurances were nothing more than pained whispers and broken promises and shattered hopes. Katara just clutched his hand tightly in response. There was nothing else she could do. Just shoulder the pain of losing their large, fluffy friend; just like the pain of losing her mom, dad, their friends, losing Sokka, Aang, Yue, and nearly losing Zuko. So much pain. So much loss. So much fear. Pain from the past, loss from the present, and fear of the future.

But still, they were stuck for now at least. Without Appa they had no real means of transportation. They could make the barest hint of a distant shoreline south from the front porch of the house, but those were Fire Nation shores all the same. Hostile shores.

Stranded in more ways than one. Stranded on an unknown island without allies or friends in enemy territory. Stranded without a support system for her anguish and misery.

Warm fingers wormed their way into her buried palm.

Maybe she wasn't as stranded as she thought.

After leaving a wreath of some of the local wildflowers as tribute to their loyal, gentle companion of the last couple years, the two teens made their way back to the house again in silence. It was a longer walk now, with the weight of fresh grief jumping on top of their older pain. Shoulders slumped, gait lagged, heads hunched, fists tight. Their new home offered no comfort from its dusty, plant infested dwelling as they walked in without a word. Zuko seeing the numb look on her face, asked her to stay in place at the door for a moment, before he lurched off with a slight wince. She was too tired to protest, only feeling the loss of his comforting heat of his arm and body.

Zuko soon found a bedroom that looked better off than the others, and Katara walked down the hall and joined him to look at it. It was a decent sized room, with a large enough bed. Without thinking, Katara on instinct, began to wipe off any grime and dust from the bed. Zuko, holding his chest in his wrappings, swung one of his dao swords about, slicing through vines and creepers that have wormed their way into the room.

Within the hour, the two passed out onto the bed, sprawled about wildly.

Katara dreamt of lightning bolts, blazing fire, crumpled paper, sky bison, and a scarred face framed by raven locks.

Zuko dreamt of friends, his deranged sister, a chest on fire, uniformed men, and a kind face with chestnut hair.


End file.
